Durarara! (デュラララ!) Stories
by Neo Rulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres, it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or oneshot may be!
1. Drabble 1

**Drabble 1: ❅ ❄ ❆ About Me ❅ ❄ ❆**

* * *

Snowflakes fluttered gracefully down like butterflies going on and about their way. It was a severe winter day as any other in Tokyo. Children were playing with one another as their parents watched them afar before talking to other parents animatedly. The day was beautiful! Nobody could deny today of the first day of snow would be enjoyable for all families.

"Mikado honey go play with the other children, it will be fun." A young woman in her late twenties insisted, pushing her son towards the other children.

"B—B—But!" The young toddler stuttered. He tottered back towards his mother, clinging on her leg.

"Go on now son, Mommy and Daddy has some adult talk to do with the other parents now go." The father of the child said before picking up his son and setting him down where the other children are before leaving.

"Daddy please don't go!" Young child began to sob at the sight of seeing his father leaving him. "P-P—Pl-Pewease d-don't l-leave m-meh!" The child whose named was Mikado hiccuped as he sling snot and tears poured down his face.

His parents were too busy to care. They were talking non stop not even bother to check up on their son. Besides they needed a break. You see Mikado was a shy child, and he often didn't know how to approach others without crying in the process first.

"Hey you crybaby, shut it or I will shut it for ya!" A pug face boy threatened, narrowing his eyes into slits.

"I want my momma! Momma! Momma!" Too caught up in his sadness Mikado ignored the boy who threatened him, as time advance, he cried even harder. Yet his parents didn't bother to come to his aid.

"Will you shut up!" The bully snapped.

"Momma! Momma!" Mikado wailed, miserably.

Tired of the smaller boy's endless crying, the pug face boy alongside his cronies walked over towards Mikado, pulled him by his collar as he was about to punch him in his face.

"Hey, leave him alone!" A strong and full with confidence voice roared out angrily.

Turning around the bullies saw a young boy, same age around the crybaby's for exceptional he had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was petite and a tad shorter than black haired boy.

"What do you want Kida?" The leader or bullies growled, indignantly.

"Yeah what do you want!" Another bully responded, idiotically.

"What they said!" The last bully yelled.

"Leave him alone you morons or else I will punch your face in!" The boy identified as Kida warned, sneering.

The three bullies eeped in response as they left before glaring at Mikado angrily as his savior rushed to his aid.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" Concern filled the blonde's voice as he fretted towards the crying boy.

"I want my momma and daddy!" Mikado sobbed.

"There, there," Kids comforted, patting him on his back. "Kida's here now."

At the soothing gesture Mikado stopped crying as he sniffed and swallowed hard.

"See your okay!" The blonde beamed triumphantly at other boy.

"Um thank you uh I don't know your name um uh — I um." The shorter boy scrambled with his words.

"Oh!" The savior's eyes widened in realization. "I'm so sorry!" It was an immediate response which startled Mikado even more. "I am Masaomi Kida." He introduced, putting his head out.

"I... I... A—Am M—M—Mi—Mikado Ry—Ryu—Ryuu...Ryuugamine, it... it... is... is... A p—ple—pleasure to meet you!" Mikado spluttered out.

"Mikado Ryuugamine?" Masaomi uttered.

"Weird name, huh?" Mikado assumed this is what the blonde was going to say.

"No, no, no!" He shook his head frantically. "I was going to say your name is cool! It's like a name from a character in a manga!" The blonde exclaimed. "Your name is amazing!" His eyes gleamed in awe.

Upon hearing this, tears escape Mikado's pink cheeks as he sniffed and hiccuped when the first time in ever has he ever heard someone complimented him on his name.

"Uh whaa?" Masaomi freaked out at sight of the water works. "Why are you crying," He questioned. "Did I say something wrong?"

Shaking his head Mikado pulled Masaomi into a hug. "T-Thank you!" He sniffed. "You didn't say nothing wrong... It's just that everyone makes fun of my name." The black haired boy confessed. .

"Is that so? Who are they Mikado?" Masaomi glanced around the surrounding area, glaring at mostly anyone who he thought bullied Mikado, more often his gaze was directed towards the much bigger and taller kids among the children there.

"It doesn't really matter, Masaomi!" Mikado protested, not wanting the blonde to get hurt because of him. Or, get involved with him.

"It does _too matter!"_ Masaomi insisted that the kids who bullied Mikado did mattered. Nobody deserved to be bully. Definitely not someone as kind like Mikado! "You're my friend! Friends protect each other and rely on each other as well. No way I am going to let this go!" Stubborn as bull, Masaomi stand his ground and clenched his fists together.

* * *

 **A/N:** So what do you think? Good :D or bad D:? Let be know what you think by reviewing! Also, suggestions for ideas for drabbles is greatly appreciated! Pm if you have a suggestion!


	2. Drabble 2

**Drabble 2: Notice Me, Senpai!**

* * *

Mikado was really having a terrible day, indeed! I mean he just recently finished his last finals! Hell, he wasn't sure if he did so good. Usually, he would not sweat over his grades because he is a genius! Mikado wasn't one to brag, though, he will for this one time only. You see, Mikado as of lately has been elected to be student council president. Boy, was it a lot of work! Mikado found himself incredibly exhausted not mentioned overwhelmed!

He barely had time to study, let alone hang out with friends, or allow himself to relax! This past couple of weeks weren't going so well they are going horribly!

"Fuck," He cursed in distress, slamming his face on his desk. "Why does my life hate me so badly?!"

He winced in pain slightly from slamming his face on his desk, gingerly caressed his forehead because his head was throbbing.

"Ughh now I have a headache, what else can possibly go wrong?" Screw everything! Mikado was thinking everything he has worked so hard has went to naught!

"Mika-chan-senpai?" An all too familiar, perhaps a bit too bubbly, male voice trilled out.

"Ughh what do you want Aoba?" Mikado groaned, not at all thrilled to see his kouhai.

"Awww is that a way to talk to your kouhai, Mika-chan-senpai~!" Aoba pouted, sullenly.

"Quit calling me that, it is embarrassing goddamn it!" retorted the upperclassman, seethingly.

"I can't help it, Mika-chan-senpai, you are just cute to tease~!" Aoba moued.

"Stop saying such weird things like that! It isn't funny!" Mikado had enough of Aoba's antics. He was sick and tired! All he wanted to do now was close his eyes and go to bed, returned to his apartment, call it a night however he couldn't leave now at least, there still things he had to do unfortunately. For instance he had to do student body president work he has not uncompleted and on top of that he promised Anri and Masaomi he would go to Russia's Sushi with them today too so he could not cancel on anything. Plus, even if he did, he would not, their his best friends! Or, to specify, his only, actual friends in Ikebukuro. For sure, will be unforgivable if he doesn't hang out with them. Look, he didn't hang out with them for weeks, perhaps was going on a month now, and he felt horrible.

"I am not trying to be funny, Mika-chan senpai, I actually think you're cute." His kouhai said with a serious look on his face. To emphasis what he meant he went a little too close for Mikado's comfort, Aoba was practically in a close proximity of his face. Hell, Mikado felt claustrophobic. There is a perchance he could not breathe either. It felt like air around him was compress!

"Enough with the bullshit, I got to go, see you later Aoba." With that being said, Mikado stood up, ruffled his kouhai's hair, walked towards door to leave.

"Wait," yelped Aoba, urgently. Mikado halt to a stop, sighed heavily, pivots around to face his kouhai, but prior to him doing all resulted in his lips being mashed with Aoba's.

"Mmmmphmm….!" Mikado's eyes widened, begin to panic as Aoba started to make out with him passionately. He tried to push Aoba away from him though his kouhai had a strong grip on his wrist, ended up beckoning him downwards to where their lips meet.

Not long afterwards, Aoba broke the kiss apart, left Mikado there shell shocked.

"Why?" Mikado uttered out, uncertain of why, among all students, he could possibly kiss, why choose him. Was this some kind of joke? If so, it isn't funny! Not one bit!

"Are you wondering why I kissed you?" His senpai simply nodded. "Well why not I mean, you are cute, funny, smart, and you're so much fun to be around, plus I love you Mika-chan-senpai~!" Aoba confessed, grinning vibrantly at his senpai.

Unsure how he should react from his kouhai's confession, tears abruptly started unleashing from his eyes, flushed down his face.

"Mika-chan-senpai, why are you crying? You didn't like my kiss?" Aoba hoped this wasn't case. Surely, he isn't best kisser ever, however, there is no point in crying about it.

"It isn't that I am crying because you are only one whoever said you love me, actually meant it, I was touched that is why I cried." Mikado sobbed for a while then look up at his kouhai with tears streaming down his face with smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** So what do you think? Good :D or bad D:? Let be know what you think by reviewing! Also, suggestions for ideas for drabbles is greatly appreciated! Pm if you have a suggestion!


End file.
